Invincible
by fashiondynomite31
Summary: She loved him. She hated him. He loved her. He betrayed her. Admitting they still loved eachother was the only thing getting in the way of their relationship. My first story! ITs a one-shot. ZUTARA!


**Hi! This is my first story. I love Zutara and decided I would write a story for this category. This is a one-shot. I did a take on a scene when Zuko first joined the GAang. I changed the ending, so don't be surprised. I will take any advice but please don't be harsh when criticizing. I'm still new to this! Thanks! Enjoy! **

**Invincible**

He heard Sokka's footsteps trudge down the empty hall. He sat for a moment in his room, which was located in one of the many wings of the isolated Western Air-Temple. He thought about how far he has come. He remembered the days when he was hunting the Avatar, when he was still struggling to find his path in life, his destiny. But now, he realized that this was where he should be. He realized his destiny was here, to help the Avatar defeat his father. He stood up, and started to unpack the few belongings he had. He came to a picture of his old Uncle, the one he hadn't seen since he betrayed him in Ba Sing Se. He knew he made a mistake, and oh how he wished he could go back in time and fix it. Uncle Iroh was a father to him, something his blood-father hadn't been.

She stood in his doorway, waiting for him to notice her presence. She stared at his back, feeling so many emotions at once. Anger, betrayal, hurt, hate, and love. She had loved him so much, yet he had broken her heart. But now, she hated him, although deep down she still loved him. Everybody expected that she would fall in love with Aang, but she knew her heart wasn't set on the 112-year-old energetic boy. Back when the GAang visited Aunt Woo, the fortune teller, Aunt Woo had told her that she would fall in love with a powerful bender, and that bender was definitely not the Avatar. She stared at the boy unpacking in front of her, and just shook her head.

He noticed a strange presence in the room, and turned around only to face the love of his life. He stared at her as so many thoughts over whelmed his confused mind. Her long dark hair fell perfectly onto her perfect body. Her crystal blue eyes shined in the dimly lit room. Her usual motherly smile was replaced with an angered one. He knew she despised him, but what else could he expect? He betrayed her in the crystal catacombs in Ba Sing Se. She trusted him with the story of her mother, and what did he do? He decided to become the enemy again, fighting against her so he could retrieve the Avatar and gain his honor. So many mistakes were made on that day, and he wished he could go back and change everything that happened.

She took a deep breath, and stormed right up to the older boy. She looked into his golden eyes.

"You might have everyone else fooled with your sudden change," she said, her voice piercing the air. "But let me tell you something. You and I both know how you used to be. If you make on slip, one step onto the bad side. If you give me any reason to think you might hurt Aang, I will end your so called 'destiny'. Permanently."

With that, she pivoted on her foot and stomped towards the doorway. But before she could reach the exit, a firm grip grabbed her shoulder and turned her right back around.

He put his hands on both of her tan shoulders, and looked straight into her eyes. He tried so hard to make her see that he really had changed, that he was a better person. He wanted her to know that he had realized that he made a mistake, one he wished he could take back. He had a feeling that his eyes pleading wasn't enough to get through to her, for her true feelings were blocked by a wall of hate, mistrust, and most of all hurt.

She looked into his amber eyes, and saw his past flash through them. For a second, she felt pity, but that feeling left as quickly as it had come. She shook off her other thoughts, the ones that said he really had changed, and tried to keep herself believing that he was still as evil as he originally was. But still, deep in her mind, she couldn't help but wish that things were different. She wished he hadn't betrayed her in the catacombs, but instead protected her. She felt that they had really connected, that there was a spark, the second she touched him.

He cupped her cheeks in his hands, and pulled her soft, luscious lips to his. In an instant they both felt sparks bigger than fireworks. At first, she struggled to escape his grasp, but stopped after realizing how right it had felt. She kissed him back harder than he had kissed her.

The couple stood there, kissing with the most passion any person could hold. They loved each other, but just were too afraid to admit. She wasn't the Avatar's girl, and he wasn't Mai's boy. They were perfect for each other, and no one could change that.

The two benders were opposites. He was fire. She, water. He was Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation. She was Katara, Water Tribe peasant.

Together, they were invincible.


End file.
